CASA DE PRAIA
by hippoxyuri kiss
Summary: Hippo estava sozinho com ela na casa de praia, ela estava a sentir novas sensações e ele a querer mas que beijos e abraços ele queria torná-la dele, e só pensava nisso e ela queria ser dele. Aviso: conteúdo T.


Escritor: esse fanfic será M. Estejam avisados.

Aviso: personagens não me pertencem.

CASA DE PRAIA

Hippo POV.

Era uma noite qualquer que eu saia escondido para encontrar a yuri, pelo menos era oq eu achava, eu não me importei de não ficar em casa aquela noite, as princesas estavam a discutir algo sobre reprodução humana e coisas assim.

POV Normal.

Chegando lá hippo avista a yuri, soque avia uma coisa errada! Ela não estava a usar o vestido vermelho e preto de sempre, ela estava a usar uma camisola preta, fina e muito curta!

Yuri POV.

Fiquei tão feliz quando vi o hippo, eu até me esqueci que sai do castelo de pijama pra ninguém ouvir eu me trocar.

Minha camisola era curta, fina e quase transparente, eu meio que fiquei envergonhada do hippo me ver assim mas, o que poderia acontecer de tão mal.

POV Normal.

Hippo se aproxima da yuri, muito nervoso, ele se esforçava pra não olhar pra baixo e dar de cara com o sutiã da yuri, porque de perto a camisola era transparenticima.

Yuri POV

O hippo parecia estranho, nervoso eu não entendi porque até que perceber, minha camisola era escura e minha roupa intima era clara então dava pra ver certinho.

Normal POV

Yuri: hippo! Me desculpe ter vir desse jeito! Eu...eu...

Hippo: não...não tem problema!

E de repente na praia o tempo vira e começa a ventar e a chover.

Yuri: acho melhor eu ir...

Hippo: não..espera!

Yuri estava a se cobrir de frio.

Yuri: tudo bem eu posso ficar, mas ... é melhor nós entrarmos na casa, antes que comesse a chover.

Hippo: tudo bem, vamos...

Os dois entram na casa, fecham a porta e a trancam, a yuri se senta em cima de uma caixa que havia lá.

Hippo POV

Nós entramos na casa a yuri se acomodou e, eu também tentei mas quando fui sentar ao lado dela escorreguei e acabei caindo no vão de suas pernas, sua pele era tão macia era como porcelana, e depois eu SEM QUERER percebi que ela estava com as pernas abertas e eu conseguia ver sua calcinha que era branca, com babados brancos, igual à do seu sutiã.

Yuri: hippo?

Eu estava nervoso mas, eu não sei porque estava a gostar de estar assim com ela, e de ver seu corpo assim, ela estava com frio então abracei as suas pernas.

Yuri POV

O hippo tinha caído e depois de um tempo ele abraçou as minhas pernas, acho q ele percebeu que eu estava com frio, e quis me esquentar.

Eu comecei a acariciar seus lindos cabelos loiros, até que o caixote que estava sentada cedeu por causa do nosso peso, e ele agora estava encima de mim, minhas pernas estavam em volta da cintura dele, e minha calcinha estava a roçar na barriga dele, era tão bom! E ele parecia gostar.

Hippo POV

Por que, por que era tão bom sentir as pernas dela em volta de mim, sentir sua calcinha a na minha barriga, seus lábios estavam a centímetros de distância do mel, eu pensei se poderia beija-la mas, o que ela pensaria de mim...

Yuri POV

Eu fui fraca, não aguentei ele ali daquele jeito a centímetros do meu rosto, eu o beijei, um beijo terno, doce e foi meu primeiro, meu primeiro beijo.

Hippo POV

Ela tinha me beijado, eu e ela éramos novos nisso, mas não importava, minha mão direita estava na sua cintura e a outra segurando a sua cabeça, eu sentia seus cabelos macios nos meus dedos e eram tão bons, cheirosos, macios, lindos ela era linda.

Eu fui fraco não aguentei a beijei de novo mas, estava diferente eu não queria meus lábios nos delas eu queria, bem mais, então a mordi, mordi seu lábio inferior à fazendo abrir a boca, daí eu introduzi minha língua na boca dela, ela não parecia gostar muito da ideia, mas não reclamou, depois de um tempo ela começou a encostar sua língua na minha, e só paramos para pegar ar.

Yuri POV

Eu não acredito, ele me beijou de língua, eu nunca tinha visto ou sentido nada parecido, e eu sentia um calor no meu interior, fiquei ainda mais excitada quando percebi que minhas pernas continuavam em volta da cintura dele e ele estava a passar suas mãos nas minhas pernas, nas minhas costas, e eu gemi baixinho mas ele ouviu, e eu não sabia o que ele ia pensar de mim.

Hippo POV

Eu nem tinha percebido que estava a passar as mãos nela, até que ela gemeu, o seu gemido me deixava tão excitado eu queria ouvir mais deles, e... oque eu estou dizendo, nós não poderíamos...

Yuri POV

Eu o beijei dessa vez eu é que pus a língua dentro da boca dele e eu o puxava pra mas perto de mim, meus braços estavam em volta do pescoço dele e suas mãos só pararam em lugares nada bons, mas ele parecia gostar e eu também.

Hippo POV

Agente não podia continuar com isso éramos inimigos nós sabíamos disso, ela sabia disso mas ela me beijou, e todo o meu raciocínio foi pros ares, eu só conseguia pensar nela, sentir ela, desejar ela, e sem nem perceber minha mão direita escorregou para a sua bunda e não por cima da camisola mas minhas mãos estavam encostada na sua calcinha e minha mão esquerda estava em seu sutiã, e eu podia senti-los e... e NÃO eram pequenos, acho que o sutiã que ela usava com o seu vestido habitual eram apertados fazendo ela parecer que não tem muitos seios mas, mas aquele sutiã era largo não muito mas, pelo menos não a apertava, e de repente vi ela gemer bem mas alto e satisfeita, eu não sabia se ela estava gostando ou não da quilo até...

Yuri: hippo, não pare!

Ela disse, e eu a obedeci não parei de massa geá-la, tocá-la e beijá-la apaixonadamente.


End file.
